Till it happens to you
by theoneandonlym
Summary: Inspired by the Lady Gaga song withe the same name. Rosalie had everything she ever wanted. Until one night when on the way back to her dorm she runs in to her drunk boyfriend Royce. This story is about what happens that night and the events that follow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are new to this story thanks for reading it. If you been reading this thanks for reading it again and coming back. i came back and redid the first five chapters.**

 **Stephenie Meyer owns twiligh.**

Rosalie POV

After spending, most of the evening studying at the library I head to my dorm in the dark. Given the time not a whole lot of people were walking around campus as I made my way back. I can hear a group of guys but don't see them until I turn the corner near my dorm. It isn't until I'm closer to them that I see one of them is my boyfriend Royce. I see that they are all drinking. I try to get passed them without Royce noticing me so I don't have to deal with him tonight. He sees me as a walk past though.

"Where are, you going Rosie," he slurs. I freeze in my tracks and he staggers over to me and drapes his arm over my shoulder, "you weren't just going to walk by and not say hi, were you?"

"Yes, I was. You are clearly drunk and I don't like when you're like this. Now good night Royce, I will see you tomorrow," I say as I try to get out from under his arm. The smell of alcohol coming off him is making me nauseous. I go to walk away but he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him. He digs his fingers in to my hip.

"Stay and party with us it will be fun. Come on Rosie," he goes to kiss me and I turn my head away from him and his lips land on my cheek.

"No, good night. I'll see you in the morning." I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. I try to get out but his grip tightens even more. It starts to hurt. "Stop your hurting me."

"You're hurting me by studying all the time lately, we never get any time together no more," he says and roughly pushes me against the wall. He tries to kiss me again but I turn my face. He grabs my chin and holds it so I can't turn away. He then kisses me again. When he forces his tongue in to my mouth I gag at the taste of the alcohol. I can hear all his friends are cheer him on behind him. I have never seen him like this and it starts to scare me. He pushes his body against mine and wraps his arms tightly around me again. He starts to grind his hips against me as he kisses me harder. The pain is starting to become unbearable. Tears start running down my face. As he keeps grinding against me he stops kissing me just long enough to catch his breath. I try to catch mine to but the hold he's got around me is too tight. Everything starts to fade. I hear the crack and feel the pain before everything goes black.

I wake up when I get slapped hard in the face. When I open my eyes, I see Royce sitting on top of me. He has a menacing smile on his face and it send a shiver down my spine. He chuckles darkly as I try to move but I'm tied to the bed. In this position, it hurts to breath. I look around trying to see where we are. Nothing looks familiar so I know we are not in his dorm room. There are empty beer bottles and trash all over the place. I can see a sliver of light coming through what looks like a window. I try to find the door but I don't see one.

"Look at me bitch." Royce says as he slaps me across the face again. I can taste blood as I look at him. He takes a swig of beer before saying, "All you had to do was spend a little time with me tonight and none of this would have happened. No, you couldn't do that you had to make me look bad in front of my friends. You'll think twice about doing it again after tonight."

He finishes his beer and throws the bottle on the floor. He leans down to kiss me but I turn my head. Bad move, he backhands me then grabs my chin. He then starts to kiss me before shoving his tongue my mouth. He takes his hand off my chin but continues to kiss me. I know not to try anything or he will hit me again. When he stops to breathe, he says, " See don't do anything stupid, let me do what I want and this won't be too bad. "

He gets off me and gets another beer. He comes back and puts the beer on the table beside the bed before getting undressed. He climbs back in bed and lays beside me. I can feel him against my hip. This is not going to end well I think to myself as he starts by unbuttoning my pants. He takes them and my panties off and throws them off the bed. I wince in pain when he takes my shirt and bra off. The cold room makes shiver a little as he pushes them up my arms to where my hands are tied to the bed.

"I'm going to untie your hands don't try anything stupid. OK." He says. I nod for my safety He unties my hands and takes my shirt off. He throws them in the same direction as my pants. "I keep your hands untied if you behave."

He crawls down the bed so he's by my legs. He moves my legs and gets in between them. He bends down and kisses me again. I just lay there wishing it was all over. After the kiss, he sits back up and grabs his beer, he takes a drink then offers me one. I don't take it. He puts it back on the table. He starts touching starting with my breast then moves his way down.

"Please you don't have to do this. Just let me go and I won't say anything. I don't want this. Please just let me go back to my dorm." I plead with him as he reaches between my legs.

"I know you won't say anything because now you know what I can do to you. I'm not letting you go though. I haven't had my fun yet. Once I get done with you I'll bring you back to your dorm." He whispers in my ear then starts kissing my neck. Tears start to fall as he starts kissing lower. I turn my head so I don't have to see it. I see the beer bottle within my reach. That is when the plan starts forming in my mind. I put one of my hands on his head acting like I'm getting in to what he's doing but it's so he can't see what I'm about to do. I reach without moving my body and grab the bottle. I hit him in the head with it. It stuns him enough that I push him off the bed and onto the floor. I get off the bed and finally see the door. I start to run but don't even make it to the door before he grabs me by the hair. He pulls me by the hair so that my back is flat against his chest.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Royce says menacingly in my ear before he picks me up and throws me on the bed. My head hits the headboard hard. He jumps on top of me and grabs my hands. As he's tying me up again I start to yell and scream for someone to help me. He punches me in the mouth and says, "shut up no one can hear you anyway."

He then starts to rape me. I try to move away and that is when he starts to hit and punch me. As everything starts to go black he says "If I let you live this time just remember if you say anything I will kill you next time."

That's when all the pain ends...

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. I would like to thank everyone that read the first chapter.**

 **A special thanks to**

 **Xxdreamzxx**

 **Rimaxshiki0**

 **If you want you name in the a/n just favorite or follow this story.**

 **I own nothing. All twilight character belong to Stephanie.**

 **On to chapter two.**

CH.2

Rosalie POV

Everything hurts as I start waking up. I hear beeping close to my head a lot of voices in the distance before I open my eyes. When I try to open my eyes only one opens. The bright light above my head hurts my eye. I blink a few times trying to adjust to the light. Once my eye is adjusted I look around and realize that I'm at a hospital. That's when I feel the oxygen mask on my face. I see wires and tubes coming off me in every direction. I try to move to grab the call button but it hurts too much. I try to call out to someone but my voice is just above a whisper. As I try to call out again an older nurse with salt and pepper hair walks through the door and sees I'm awake. She goes out the door again and calls for the doctor.

"Dr. Cullen will be here in just a minute." She says when she walks back in. She walks over and checks the monitors. A tall, well-built man that looks like he no older then forty with light blond walks in a minute later.

"Hi, Miss Hale I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling," he asks?

"It hurts all over," I whisper. The nurse hands me a glass of water, I take a sip. It helps with the dryness but doesn't take away the pain.

"Well yes, you have sustained some very serious injuries. You were out for quite a while. I'm going to ask you some questions to see how you're doing. First do you know where you are," He asks

"At the hospital." I whisper.

"Yes. Do you know what year it is?"

"2015."

"Yes. Do you remember anything before waking up here?"

"The last thing I remember is leaving the library." I tell him even though I remember everything that Royce did to me while I was conscious.

"Well Miss Hale a campus security guard found you beaten and unconscious on a bench by the science building. If you had been there any longer you wouldn't have made it. You came in with three broken ribs, one of them had punctured your lung. You have a severe concussion. You have a broken left eye socket. A broken nose. Scratches and bruises all over. It also looks like you have been sexually assaulted too. We were able to repair your lung and your eye. You been unconscious for the last four days. I'll order something for the pain."

"Do the police know who did this to me," I ask not really sure if I want the answer to the question.

"Not yet. They do want to talk to you when you're feeling up to it. Your parents should be back soon they just step out to get some coffee. If you need anything just press the button. I'll be back in in a couple of hour to see how the meds are working." He says handing me the call button.

"Thank you doctor." I say and he leaves the room. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and the nurse came back in with the medicine. She put it in my IV. I start feeling some relief instantaneously. As it starts to spread through my body it dulls the pain to a manageable level. Before the nurse leaves I ask her for another drink. When she returns, my parents are with her. My mom looks like she hasn't slept.

"You're awake." She says relieved. "I'd hug you but it would probably hurt."

"Yea."

"You scared us. We didn't know if you were going to wake up. How did this happen to you? Who would do this to you." She says on the verge of tears. Royce did, the guy you guys think can do no wrong. I think to myself.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is leaving the library." I tell her because I know she wouldn't believe me if I told her truth.

"Did you say something that would make someone want to hurt you."

Yea I told Royce goodnight and he didn't like it. I think before saying, "No all I've been doing lately is studying."

"Maybe someone wants to hurt Royce so they took it out on you."

Yeah because it couldn't be Royce that did it he doesn't do anything wrong in your eyes. "I don't know." I say sounding almost defeated

"Honey she just woke up leave her alone with all these questions. Her brain needs more time to rest." My dad says. I mouth thank you to him. He gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Rose it just I want them to catch the one that did this to you."

"I know you do. I just don't remember anything right now."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too." I yawn as the medicine finally gets to my head.

"I think we can head home, we know she's going to be okay now. She needs her sleep we'll come back in the morning" My dad says.

"Okay. Just promise you'll wake up again."

"I will mom."

"OK then we love you and we will be back in the morning." She says. They both kiss my semi-good cheek before leaving.

Once they are gone a tear falls from my eye knowing this is not going to turn out good no matter what happens. I fall asleep shortly after they leave. Dr. Cullen came in and checked on me a couple times. He orders a morphine pump after the second dose didn't last too long.

****two days later ****

The last couple of days my parents came by in the morning and evening to check on me. I'm doing a little better. My eye isn't as swollen now and I can breathe without wanting to cry. I tried putting off talking to the police for as long as I could but I couldn't any longer. They are coming in a half hour to talk to me. I know I'll stick to the story that I've told everyone else. I just wish I knew what they were going to say. I watched TV and picked at my lunch while I waited for them to come. My stomach was in knots so I wasn't hungry. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say and in walks Dr. Cullen.

"How are you today."

"I'm okay. The pain is not as bad."

"That's good. If you keep progressing, you might be able to go home by the end of next week."

"I hope so then I can make finals."

"As long as you take it easy you should be able to."

"I will."

"Good. If you need Just let me know." He says before he leaves.

I go back to picking at my food until there is another knock on the door. This time it's the detectives.

"Miss Hale?" A short woman with brown hair asks as she and an older man enter the room. I nod. "Hi I'm Detective Wynn and this here is Detective Walters. We are the detectives on your case. Now Dr. Cullen already told us that you suffered a concussion so is there anything you remember."

" The last thing I remember is leaving the library to go to my dorm room."

"Okay. We got the rape kit back and the DNA matches three other cases from the past couple of months. We are still going through surveillance tapes from the school. We are also looking for anyone that might have seen you that night. "

"Now Miss Hale is there any one that might want to hurt you or is there any one that might have a grudge against you," Detective Walters ask?

"Not that I know of," I lie.

"That is fine. It's just with the extent of your injuries it looks like the attack was fueled by rage." He says. It was I think to myself.

"Was anybody following or paying more attention to you before this happened?"

"No not really. I've been spending most of my time at the library getting ready for finals lately."

"Okay just a few more questions. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? "

"Yes, Royce King is my boyfriend but it couldn't be him he's one of the nicest people I know." I say calmly but inside I'm panicking.

"We are not blaming him. We just need to know. There maybe someone out to hurt him so they attacked you."

"Oh." I say relieved.

"I'm going to give you my card if you remember anything else just give us a call."

"I will and thank you."

"We let you know if anything new comes up. Thank you for your time." She says and they both leave.

Once they leave I relax a little and try to process what they said. Though I didn't tell them I know who did this to me. There is no way Royce raped three other people. Of course, before now I also didn't think he could do this to me either. I guess I never truly knew him.

 **A/N: Did it turn out like you thought it would? Let me know in the comments. Hope you liked it. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reading the last chapter. All mistakes are mine.**

 **I own nothing but the ddetectives. Stephanie owns everything else.**

 **On to chapter three.**

Rosalie POV

It has been three days since I talk to the detectives. I'm getting better slowly. I can now open my eye. I still can't take a deep breath. My parents got my books and computer from my dorm room so I can study while I'm in here. Dr. Cullen say I should be able to leave in a couple of days. That make me happy and scared all at the same time. Even though Royce hasn't contacted me since that night I know he is still out there just waiting for me. I started having nightmares after I talk to the detectives. Each time the he tries to kill me but I wake up before he does. I'm studying for my English final when I hear my phone ring. I look at the caller Id before I answer. Its Detective Wynn.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Miss Hale," She asks on the other end?

"Yes."

"We need to talk to you and we can't do it over the phone. May we please come and see you." she says and my heart sinks.

"Yes." I manage to say. My heart is beating hard against my sore ribs.

"Thank you. We will be there shortly." She says and hangs up. Different things start running through my head. Do they know who did it? Did they find out its Royce? Did they arrest him? Is he in jail or did they let him go. Is he coming to kill me because he thinks I told on him? There's a knock on the door. It makes me jump.

"Come in." I manage to get out without sounding terrified. It's my mom. I breath a small sigh of relief.

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I can see a little bit more it's not so blurry."

"That's good. It doesn't look as swollen as it has been."

"Yeah."

"Your dad says he'll come by after work to see you. He said call him if you want him to bring anything."

"I probably will. I'll see if he will bring me a milkshake or something. I mean the hospital food is OK but they don't have milkshakes on the menu."

"That will be good. Do you need anything right now? I could go get it for you."

"Could you get me something chocolate?"

"What kind?"

"Whatever they have is fine."

"I'll be right back."

"Thank you." I tell her as she leaves. She is only gone for about five minutes before she is back with a bag filled with all different types of chocolate. "Wow that's a lot. It looks like you bought every kind they had."

"I did. I couldn't make up my mind so I got one of each. Now you will have it when you want some."

"I'll still have some when I leave here." I laugh a little. I take out the cookies and cream Hershey bar

"Just hide it from your dad or you won't have any past tonight." She laughs as she takes out Rolos. I know she bought them for herself because I don't like them.

"I know. He loves his sweets."

"Yes, he does." She says with a smile. "I happy to see you're doing better."

"Hopefully I'll be going home soon."

"That's great."

"Yeah. If all goes good, I'll be able to take my finals."

"Just worry about getting better. Your teachers know what happened they may let you take them a little late."

"I know I just want to get them over with then I'll have all summer to recuperate."

"That's true." She says as she checks her watch.

"It's OK you can go I know you have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will. I love you." She says as she lightly hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too" I say as I hug her back. She closes my door as she leaves. I'm glad she left before the detectives got here. A few minutes later there is a knock. Thinking it's my mom I ask, "Did you forget something."

"No, it's us Miss Hale," Detective Wynn says, "Can we come in?"

"Yes, please come in." I say and they walk into the room. By the look on their face it not going to be good news. I feel my stomach fall to my feet.

"After reviewing the tapes and speaking to some witnesses, we have found the person who did this to you. I'm afraid to say that it was your boyfriend Royce King.". She says and my heart stops.

"No, it can't be him, he wouldn't do this to me it has to be someone else. It can't be him." I say as tears fall from my eyes. He's going to think I told on him and he's going to kill me when he gets a chance.

"He admitted doing it and the other three rapes," Detective Walters says. I can't believe my ears, "He was arrested this morning."

"No, no, no. He wouldn't do this to me. He loves me it can't be him. It must be someone else. You have to have the wrong guy." I start panicking.

"I'm sorry Miss Hale but it was Mr. King."

"No, no, no. Just get out I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. Just get out." I yell. Panic takes ahold of my body as they leave. I start hyperventilating and pain is ripping through my chest. The alarms on monitors start going off. My vision is blurry but I see nurses and Dr. Cullen rush in to my room. They are saying something but I only here mumbling. They put an oxygen mask on me.

"Rosalie, you are having a panic attack. You need to calm down. You're going to reinjured your ribs if you don't. Just take deep breathes everything is all right. Just breath. " Dr. Cullen says looking me straight in my eyes. It doesn't help. I can't stop panicking. He's going to come for me and he's going to kill me I keep thinking over and over again. "Do you want me to give you something to calm you down?"

I shake my head yes. The nurse puts it in my IV and I feel it working in just a few seconds. I can feel my eyelids start to close and then I'm out.

I'm surrounded by complete darkness. Then I hear Royce laugh. I look around only to find him right in front of me.

"I told you I would get you if you told," He sneers.

"I didn't say anything I swear. I told them I didn't know what happened."

"You lying bitch. You told them everything, didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Liar." He screams and lunges for my neck.

I wake up in a cold sweat. It's dark outside. I must have been out for a while. I see my phone blinking on the tray table. I pick it up and see I have a few voicemails. I call my voicemail and put my pin in. The first one is from my mom.

"This is your mom call me back." She says. I delete it. I'll call her after I check the rest of them. The next one is from my dad.

"Just calling to see if you needed anything before I get there." He says. I delete it and goes to the next one. It's my mom again.

"Rose please call me back. Royce's mom called me. I want to know what's going on. Just please call me." She says. I delete it and hang up. I take a breath and call my mom. She answers on the second ring. " Rose what's going on. Royce's mom call me and told me Royce was arrested. She said that they are saying he did this to you. It's not true, is it?"

"They told me the same thing but it can't be true. He wouldn't do this to me. It couldn't have been him. He loves me." I lie to her.

"Then why are they saying this."

"I don't know. They told me he admitted doing it. I just can't believe that."

"Why would he admitted it?"

He did it that's why. I think to myself. "I don't know. Maybe they forced him." I tell her.

"Maybe, why didn't you answer the phone earlier."

"My ribs were killing me so they gave me something for it and it knocked me out. They feel better now."

"Okay. I was just worried when you didn't answer."

"I know. Is dad there?"

"No, they ask him to work late."

"Okay. I'm going to call him and see if he can still bring a milkshake."

"Alright I'll let you go so you can call him. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye." She hangs up and I call my dad. He just left work so he says he will bring me my milkshake. He brings me the milkshake and I tell him what the detectives said.

"As much as you don't want to believe them I think they are telling the truth. I know all your mom sees is the money he and his family has and your blinded by your love for him. I could tell there was something off about him."

"You really think he could have done it?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why you can't remember what happened because your mind is trying to protect you." This gives me a little hope that someone will be there for me through this.

"Maybe."

"You should talk to the detectives again see what else they have to say."

"Yeah I'll wait until I'm out of here though. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

We continue to talk for a little while longer before he heads home. I think over what he just said. I know the truth about what happened but I just can't tell anybody the truth right now. After finishing my milkshake, I fall in to a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know how you liked it in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading the last chapter. This chapter is in two different POVs . Read to find out who's. This will only happen in a few chapters. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Stephanie owns Twilight. I own nothing.**

 **On to chapter four.**

Rosalie POV

It has been almost two weeks that I have been in this hospital and tomorrow I finally get to go home. I'm happy and scared all at the same. I'll be able to take my finals which is great. I'm scared of Royce getting out on bail and coming after me. He knows how to get in my house without my parents knowing. He use to do it all the time when we were in high school. So, I'm packing up my things in my room while I stress about what's going to happen at home.

Once I get done I climb carefully back in bed. I can't wait until my ribs are fully healed. I turn the television on and turn it to the news. I see Royce's face as they go to commercial. I don't really want to watch but I want to see what's going on. The weather is on first then comes his story.

"Royce King II, son of wealthy investment banker Royce King, was arrested earlier this week in connection with the rape of four women and brutal assault of one of those women. He is now under house arrest until he goes back to court. His trial is scheduled for next month. We will be there for that and will let you know what happens." The news woman says. I can relax just a little bit. He is out but he can leave his house without going back to jail. I glad they didn't use my name in the story. I finish watching the rest of the news before they bring dinner in. I finish dinner and decide to take a nap.

I wake up in my bedroom at home. It's dark out but the street light is shining in the window. I see something move out of the corner of my eye. Someone slaps me across my face. They then walk closer to the window and I can see it's Royce.

"Did you really think a little ankle bracelet was going to stop me. You should have made sure all the windows and doors were locked. You know I know every way of getting in here. Now I can kill you and be out of the country before any one even knows your dead," the blade of the knife shines from the outside light as he pulls it out. He starts walking towards me and I start screaming. Then I am being shaken awake. That's when I realize that I'm still screaming. Dr. Cullen and about four or five nurses are around me. I'm in the middle of a panic attack and can't breathe. They put a needle in my arm and it relaxes me enough so I can catch my breath. Once I catch my breath some of the nurses leave the room.

"Feel any better," Dr. Cullen asks?

"Yes."

"Good. I think these nightmares and panic attacks are from the trauma that you have suffer. Tomorrow when you leave I'm going to give you a prescription for some antianxiety medicine in case you have any more attacks."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem." He says and then leaves.

A little while later my parents stop by. They take most of my stuff with them so there is less to take tomorrow. I finish the milkshake they brought me before going to sleep.

I wake up when the sun starts to shine through my window. I look at the clock and its only six thirty. Oh well I'll start getting ready to go home I know it's going to take a little bit longer than normal. I get out of bed and get my stuff to get ready. I go into the bathroom and get ready. What would normally take about twenty minutes takes me an hour and a half. By the time, I get out they are bringing in breakfast. My parents get here by the time I finish.

Dr. Cullen comes in at about ten minutes later with discharge instructions, my prescriptions and an appointment to see him in two weeks. He tells me the nurse should be here in a little bit with the discharge papers. My parents bring the rest of my things down to the car and bring the car the main entrance. While they are gone, the nurse comes in with the papers. I sign them and I can finally leave.

I walk to the elevator and press the button. When it comes, I get on and go to the first floor. As I am getting off the elevator I tip on the crack between the door and elevator. I fall forward but before I hit the floor someone catches me. They make sure I'm steady on my feet before they let go.

"Thank you." I say as look up. I see a tall dark curly haired guy and he is all muscle. He looks like he's about to laugh but also has a look of concern too.

"You're welcome. I've always wanted a girl to fall for me but this is not what I had in mind." He says before he laughs. I can't help but laugh too. "Should I help you to your car or do you think you can make it on your own?"

"I think I can manage on my own. Thanks again."

"Any time I can help a beautiful girl out it's my pleasure." He smiles and gets on the elevator. I can't get rid of the smile on my face. I walk to the main entrance and my parents are waiting with the car. I get in a and we head home. The bumps hurt my ribs but we make it home.

I take it easy the rest of the day. Before going to bed I make sure all the doors and windows are locked. I grab a knife from the kitchen before I go to my room. I put the knife under a notebook I have on my bedside table. I take my pain meds and get in bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillows.

Emmett POV

I'm at the hospital waiting to go up and see my dad. The elevator door opens and the most gorgeous girl is standing in it. She looks preoccupied as she starts to walk off it. She trips on the crack between the door and elevator. I catch her and make sure she's steady before I let go. She looks up at me. That's when I see the bruises on her face. She covered them up pretty good but I can still see them.

"Thank you." She says.

I can pass up this opportunity so I say, "You're welcome. I've always wanted a girl to fall for me but I this is not what I had in mind." I laugh at my own joke and she laughs too. I ask if she needs help to her car. She says no and thanks me again. I say it's my pleasure to help a pretty girl and then get on the elevator.

I go up to the floor my dad is on and find him in his office. He reading one of his files and doesn't hear me come in. I plop myself on the couch. That's when he looks up.

"Hi son, what's up?" He says.

"I just met my soulmate as I was coming up to see you."

"What's her name this time?"

"I have no idea."

"Does she work here?"

"No, she was a patient. She still had her bracelet on."

"What room is she in?"

"I think she was just discharge."

"Did you get her number?"

"No."

"So, you don't know her name. You don't have her phone number but you know she's your soulmate. How is that?"

"She fell for me. Like literally fell in to my arms."

"Really?" He said amused.

"Well technically she tripped coming off the elevator but I caught her. I don't know I just have this feeling that we supposed to be together."

"Well I hope you find her again."

"I have to. I think someone is hurting her. She had bruises on her face. She tried covering them up but I still could she them." I said and I could see his face fall. "You know who she is don't you."

"I think so but you know I can't tell you anything."

"Just tell me she's going to be okay and I'll leave it that." I say a little scared that she's going back to the person that did this to her

"Yes, she should be just fine." He says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll find her again I can feel it."

"I hope so."

We leave his office and go grab lunch. I head to work once we are done. The girls face keeps popping in to my head all day as I work. I tell my good friend Jasper what happened and he laughs at me. I tell the rest of my family when I get home. My brother Edward laughs just like Jasper did and my sister Alice is ecstatic to be getting a new friend and a sister in the future. My mom Esme already found out from dad on the way home from work. I go to sleep thinking about the mysterious girl.

 **So, Emmett and Rosalie finally meet. Tell me what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone that read the last chapter. All mistakes are mine. This is the last redone chapter.**

 **A special thanks for following**

 **Ceann aisteach.**

 **Stephanie owns twilight. I own nothing.**

 **On to CH 5**

Rosalie POV

I'm at school my last final. Everyone knows what happened so all they do is stare at me. I can't wait to get out of here. Royce has too many friends at this school and I don't know what they will do. I just wish I was at home. After an hour and a half, the exam is over. Everyone starts to leave. I stay a few minutes later so I don't have to deal with anybody. I leave the classroom and head to my car. There is someone standing by it. It's Royce's best friend. This isn't going to be good. I am almost to my car when he starts talking.

"Hi Rosie." He says as he leans against my door.

"Please just leave me alone. I just want to go home."

"See I can't do that. Royce told me to give you a message."

"Yeah and what would that be?" I say with anger.

"Just to remember what he told you. He won't be away for too long." He says with a smirk then laughs. I freeze instantly. Before he leaves he pokes me in the ribs and whispers in my ear, "You should have put out and none of this would have happened."

My ribs are on fire but I still can't move to get in my car. I'm frozen there for what seems like forever but is more like a couple minutes. I have tears running down my face when I get in my car. I turn the car on and head home. My mom is home. She sees my face and asks me what happened. I tell her I bumped in to a door handle at school. She leaves it at that and I go up to my room. I take some medicine and lay down. Maybe when I wake up this will all just be a bad dream.

I wake to my mom knocking on my door. It's starting to get dark out. I look at the clock and it's close to nine. My mom opens the door.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Dad brought some Chinese home for dinner did you want some."

"I feel better now. I'll be down in a few minutes." I tell her. She closes the door and I get out of bed. I head down stairs and they are in the living room with the cartons on the coffee table. They are both sitting on the floor. I get a pillow and sit on the floor with them. We put on _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and eat our food. We move to the couches once we are done eating. We put on _X-men Days of Futures Past_ next. I fall asleep half way through the movie. I feel someone covering me with a blanket and then I'm completely out.

It's been a week since movie night and my appointment with Dr. Cullen is today. I feel about ninety-five percent healed except for my ribs. They are not as bad as they were. They only hurt once in a while now. I hope Dr. Cullen says the same thing.

Once I get done eating breakfast I get my keys and purse and head to the doctors. I sign in and wait to be called. They call me and I go into the back. The nurse takes my vitals and asks me a few questions before she leaves. While I wait for Dr. Cullen I look around the room. There is a bunch of pictures all over the walls. Kids, adults, and families, these must the people he has treated. There is a picture on the counter it has Dr. Cullen in it with who I think is his family. It's a few years old. There is a black-haired boy in it that looks familiar but I can't place who it is. There's a knock on the door before I can figure it out.

"Come in." I say and Dr. Cullen comes in.

"How are you doing Rose?"

"Pretty good. I just wish my ribs would heal already."

"Yeah they take a while to heal. Anything else hurt?" He asks.

"No, all the bruises are gone too."

"That's great. Any panic attacks?"

"Only a few but they weren't too bad. Only had to take my meds once."

"That's good. I see you're late this month."

"Yes." I say embarrassed.

"It is most likely from what happened to you. We could do a pregnancy test if you wanted or we can wait to see if it shows up."

"I think I'll wait."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"Nope I think that's it." I say.

"Okay. I want to see you in a couple of weeks to see how those ribs are doing." He says and writes it down in my chart. I look at the picture again while he's writing. I look closer at the black-haired boy. I see his smile and that's when it dawns on me. He's the one that caught me when I tripped coming off the elevator.

"There is one other thing who's in that picture with you?" I ask pointing to the picture.

"This is my family. He picks it up and points to the different people. "This is my wife Esme; my son Edward; my daughter Alice and my son Emmett."

"I think Emmet caught me when I tripped on the elevator."

"He told me he caught someone coming off the elevator. I didn't know it was you."

"Could you tell him thank you again for me?"

"I will do that for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He says and hands me a paper. I take it up to the front desk and schedule my next appointment. I leave smiling.

 **Thanks for reading. Hoped you like it. Sorry it was short. Tell me what you think in the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapter. I am soooo soooooo sorry i haven't updated in a long time. First, my tablet that i was writing this died. Then, when i finally got a laptop it was too old so it wouldn't let me post any thing on here. School has also been a pain nothing but essays and more essays. Now I a new computer and my next class is math so i should be able to update more often. So to show you how sorry I am i have three new chapters. i also added some details to chapters 1-5 and fixed most of the mistakes so if you want you can read them over again but you don't have to the storyline stayed the same.**

 **Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

 **On to Chapter 6**

Rosalie POV

Today's the day Royce's trial starts and I am terrified. My dad is going to the courthouse to see what happens. I'm staying here at the house. Which is probably a good thing because I haven't been feeling good lately. My nerves are shot waiting to know what happens. I hope it doesn't take long and I hope he gets a lot of time for what he did. I go downstairs for breakfast. My mom has made some pancakes and sausage. I take a pancake and a couple sausages and sit at the table with my dad. My mom comes and sits down after. I eat the food but it does sit well in my stomach. After we get done eating my dad leaves for the courthouse and my mom leaves for work.

I go in the living room and put Netflix on. I put on my favorite show _Cutthroat Kitchen_. I'm about halfway through the show and I can feel my stomach start turning. About ten minutes later I'm running to the bathroom and everything I ate this morning comes back up. I wash my mouth out and go back to the living room.

I lie down on the couch and turn the show back on. About halfway through the next show I fall a sleep. I wake up when my stomach turns again. I run to the bathroom but all I do is dry heave. My stomach is hurting by the time I stop. I wish this trial would just hurry up and get over. When I get back in the living room, I text my dad to pick up some Pepto Bismul on his way home then I lay back down. I fall back asleep.

I jump awake when I hear the door opening. I look at the door and see it's my dad. I look at the clock and see it is only noon. Maybe they had a break for lunch.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm home. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. I got the stuff you asked for. Are you feeling any better?" he says as he walks towards me. He hands me the Pepto and sits down next to me. " I think I got some news that will make you feel a little better. The trial is over Royce took a plea deal. He got five years for each rape and ten for you. He won't be out for a while."

"I'm feeling better and that makes me feel even better." I tell him. My stomach feels better then this morning.

"That's good. If you feel better later maybe we'll all go out to eat."

"That sounds good." I take some of the medicine and lie back down as my dad walks upstairs.

I stay in the living room for the rest of the day until my mom comes home. When my dad tells her what happened today at court she is shocked. I think she still in denial over who did this to me. I'm feeling a lot better then this morning. Hopefully since this is all over it won't come back. After my mom finally get over the shock we all go out to eat. We go to this little Italian restaurant on main street. We keep the conversation light and don't talk about anything to do with Royce. We go home and watch a movie together after dinner. We all go to bed after the movie ends.

I slept all night without having a nightmare a first in a long time. I actually feel good this morning well until I stand up. It feels like I got punched in the stomach and I run to the bathroom. Everything from last night comes back up as I reach the toilet. Once it stops I get up and rinse my mouth out. I take some pepto and lay back down for a little while. My stomach starts to settle back down around noon again. I make some soup for lunch. It seems to help settle my stomach a little more. I feel fine again by dinnertime so I decide to make dinner for everyone. I make grilled chicken breast, corn on the cob, and macaroni salad. I finish it just as my parents are walking through the door. We sit out on the patio and eat it. I help my mom with the dishes after we finish eating. I end up falling asleep on the couch watching _Cupcake Wars._

The same thing that happened yesterday morning happens this morning. My mom comes in and checks on me before she heads to work.

"How are you feeling this morning," she asks?

"I'm really nauseous again," I tell her.

"Maybe you should make an appointment with the doctor. It might be a bug or something."

"Yeah I'll call and make an appointment."

"Ok, feel better."

"I will just give it a couple hours."

"Ok, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I tell her and she leaves. I hear her and my dad leave a little while later.

I call Dr. Cullen's office when it opens and make an appointment for tomorrow. The receptionist tells me that there is a stomach bug going around. I hope that's what it is. My stomach starts feeling better after a little while. My mom and dad call and check on me throughout the day. They both tell me that they will be home late. I go out and grab some Taco Bell for dinner. I stop at CVS so I can get some things to take a bubble bath when I get home. I go in and look around. I grab few things here and there. Then I stop dead in my tracks when I reach the next isle…

 **A/N: Just a little cliffy. Next chapter should be up by the time you read you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading**

 **Stepenie Meyer owns twilight.**

 **On to Chapter 7.**

Rosalie POV

I'm stopped in front of the feminine products isle. Seeing this made me realize I haven't had my period in two months. Maybe this isn't a virus maybe it's morning sickness. No it can't be I can't be pregnant. I leave my basket in that isle and just leave the store. I can't deal with that right now. I get in the car and break down. This can be what's making me sick. It has to be something else. I keep going over it in my head. It's when my phone rings that I realize I am still in the parking lot of the store and it's really late. I look at my phone and see it's my mom so I answer it.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey where are you," she asks.

"I went out for to grab something to eat and just been driving around. I must of lost track of time. I'll be home soon."

"Ok, just making sure you're alright. Can you pick up some milk on your way home?" she asks.

" Sure, anything else."

" No, that's it. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye." She says and I hang up the phone. I make sure I don't look to bad before going back in the store. I go straight for the milk, pay for it, and leave. I get in my car and head home. By the time I get home I'm completely calmed down and I don't look like I've had a breakdown. I don't tell my parents about the incident. I just drop the milk off in the fridge and head up to my room. I take a shower and head to bed.

I was restless all night and sick again when I woke up. I get ready to go to the doctors in between throwing up. By the time I'm ready to go my stomach has calmed down a little. I leave the house and head to the hospital for my appointment.

Once I get to the hospital I go and try to find a place to park. I get a spot close to the door. I walk in the front door and get on the elevator. I realized after about two floors I should of took the stairs. By the time I get to the forth floor I have to run to the bathroom to throw up. Once I finish I wash my mouth out and head to the doctors office. I check in and wait to be called back.

It's about fifteen minutes before the nurse calls my name. She checked my weight before she shows me to the exam room. She checks the rest of my vitals in the room. She then start asking me the same questions you get asked every time you go see the doctor. She asks about my monthly and I told her I haven't had it in two months; so she asks me if I want to take a pregnancy test. I much as I don't want to I say yes and pray for the best. Please let it come back negative.

Once that is all done I go back to the exam room and wait for Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen comes in shortly afterwards.

"I hear you're not feeling too good." He says as he looks at my chart then at me.

" Yeah, I thought it was just nerves because of the trial at first but that's over now and I still can't keep anything down. It's terrible in the morning but gets better throughout the day." I tell him.

"We can run some test and see what happening. It my just be a virus. There is a few going around. My wife caught one last week and is still recovering from it. So may be its that one."

"I really hope so." I tell him praying that's what it is. He then begins the exam. He presses around my stomach while asking a few questions. He then uses his stethoscope to listen to my stomach. There is a knock on the door before he gets finished. It's the nurse. She whispers something to him then leaves. When he turns back to me he doesn't have the same happy expression that he normally has. I know what he is going to tell me but I have to hear it out loud to believe it; so I ask him, "It's positive isn't it."

"Yes, your pregnancy test came back positive." The results look like they pain him almost as much as they pain me. He knows who it belongs to. I go from hurt to anger to just feeling numb. It's a few seconds before he speaks again, "I can't imagine what is going through your mind right now. There are options that we can talk about if you want. You don't have to decide today. How about you think it over and I'll see you in a week to talk about what you decide to do."

I can't find my voice at this moment so I just nod. He tells me to take all the time I need before leaving the room. I don't know how long I sit there but I finally get up and leave. I don't make another appointment when I leave. I just go to my car and leave the hospital. My thoughts are all over the place when I get home. As much as I want to have children I just can't have his. I know what I have to do.

 **A/N: Next chapter should be up by the time you read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning! This chapter deals with some pretty serious stuff. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Stephine Meyer owns twilight**

 **on to Chapter 8**

Rosalie POV

I take a cab to the clinic after my parents left for work. I can't let them find out about this. There is no judgment in the driver's face when he drops me off. The waiting room is about half-full when I walk in. I go to the front desk where a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair greets me. She checks me in and hands me some forms to fill out. I take a seat in the corner and start to fill them out. I'm about halfway done when a young girl comes and sits by me. She has a clipboard and diaper bag in one hand and a car seat in the other. She sits the car seat on the chair next to me and sits down next to it. As she starts to fill out her forms her baby starts to fuss. She puts the forms on her lap and takes the baby out of the car seat. It can't be more than a couple of months old. She gets him settled and goes back to her forms. When I'm done, I turn my forms back in and sit back down.

The baby starts to fuss again and the girl starts to look frazzled. So, I offer to help her.

"I know we don't know each other but you look like you could use some help. I can hold him if you would like. I'm Rosalie," I say.

"That would be great. I'm Bree and this is Riley," she says as she hands me Riley. I look at his sweet face and a tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away with my free hand. I know I'll never get to hold my baby. He starts to babble happily and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Once she is done we talk as I continue to hold Riley. I tell her why I'm here and she tells me her story. I find out that she's sixteen and she lives with her aunt and uncle after her mom kicked her out when she got pregnant after her stepdad raped her. I tell her why I'm here and she tells me that she came to get an abortion when she found out but once she heard Riley's heartbeat she couldn't go through with it. She tells me she's here for birth control so no matter what happens in the future she safe on her end. She tells me that once she seen Riley's face she knew she made the right decision. Riley is asleep by the time they call me to the back. I hand him back to Bree and head in the back.

Once in the back the nurse goes over everything and then hands me a gown so I can change. When she leaves, I look around the room at the equipment and the gown in my hand. My heart sinks and tears start to flow. I can love this one just as much as any other even if it is his. I can't do this. I throw the gown on the bed and leave. I tell the nurse that I see in the hallway and walk out. I call for a cab on the way out. While I'm waiting for the cab, Bree comes out and I tell her I couldn't go through with it. She sits with me and puts her arm around my shoulder. We sit like that until the cab comes. We exchange numbers so we can keep in contact with each other before I get in the cab. I think it will be good to have someone to talk to that been through the same thing. Now, I just have to find a way to tell my parents.

When I get home, I text my parents to see if they will be home for dinner, they both say yes. So, I decide to make their favorite chicken stir-fry with rice and a salad. I also call and make an appointment with Dr. Cullen. I am setting the table as they both come in the door.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy. Hopefully will have the next chapter up before the new year. Thanks for reading. let me know how you like it so far.**


End file.
